


мастерица

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: нф рассказец о том, как некоторые отношения только и умеют идти по кругу
Kudos: 2





	мастерица

… я — чтобы наверняка — сосчитала до десяти, только потом открыла глаза. Поправила, застегнула комбинезон. Огляделась. Достала навигатор. Он на секунду задумался, нашел меня, перепроложил маршрут. Я вздохнула — я находилась на восточной границе парка Мастерицы, ее дом стоял в центре, идти нужно было без малого шесть часов. Ноги, плечи, спина ныли, но я заставила себя размяться, выпрямилась и пошла.

К закату я была на месте. Дорога заняла больше обещанных часов, но нельзя было винить навигатор, это я сама постоянно останавливалась, засматривалась на создания и созданий. Большие и малые, живые, подвижные, статичные — все здесь привлекало внимание, все хотелось рассмотреть, изучить, никогда, должно быть, не смогу к этому привыкнуть. Я отдергивала себя, не заглядывалась слишком пристально, и все-таки время шло, а я — не очень, пока солнце не начало совсем заваливаться в сторону. На закате я была на месте — у широкой лестницы, которую Мастерица забыла переключить с режима “готова ко взлету”, там не было ступеней, только скользкое покрытие. Я совсем устала, но мысль о том, что скоро я встречу Мастерицу, вдохновляла, поэтому я бодро обошла дом, нашла дверь для своих (сейчас она пряталась за вазоном с сухими розами всевозможных цветов). В доме было темно, свет лился только из кабинета, оттуда же раздавалось бормотание, звуки, туда я и направилась. Мастерица сидела за столом. Поправляла волосы, писала, тарабанила пальцами по столу, листала книги — все ее руки были заняты. У меня перехватило дыхание. Мастерица была прекрасна, и я просто смотрела, смотрела, пока не вспомнила о вежливости, не кашлянула, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— А, это ты, — не оборачиваясь сказала она, — наконец-то! Мне нужны твои вчерашние схемы, и я не понимаю, зачем было их прятать так, что только ты знаешь, где они. Без них ничего не получается.

Я замешкалась, не сразу нашлась с ответом. Мастерица вскочила со стула, обернулась — и выронила все, что держала в руках: книги, чернильницу, телефон, несколько деталей.

— Я обозналась, — сказала она. — Тебя, конечно же, не было вчера. Мои извинения.

Это мне нужно было извиниться. После я представилась, объяснилась: всю жизнь я мечтала учиться у Мастерицы, и наконец настало время, когда я уверена в своих способностях, уверена, что смогу помочь ей, пригодиться, стать достойной ученицей — и, возможно, Мастерица подумает о моем предложении? Я показала свои наработки, благодарности от тех, кому пришлись по вкусу мои изобретения, награды конкурсов. Лицо Мастерицы было непроницаемым, но я была почти уверена, что она согласится, поэтому не теряла бодрости, продолжала с прежним воодушевлением. Наконец она остановила меня движением ладони. Другой приподняла мое лицо, другими — ощупала мышцы на руках, пробежалась по швам комбинезона. Она покрутила меня, рассмотрела с разных сторон и настороженно кивнула.

Я стала ее ученицей.

***

В первые два месяца все шло прекрасно. Я замечала, как Мастерица иногда засматривается на меня, с удовлетворением улыбается мне, своим мыслям. Ее радовали мои вопросы, успехи, ошибки — я тоже радовалась всему. Я расслабилась. Пропустила момент.

Во вторые два месяца все стало немного хуже. Мастерица начала прятаться от меня. Она задумывалась, не слышала мои вопросы, или сбегала в комнаты, куда мне не было позволено заходить, или уходила в парк. Я думала — это не плохо. Я думала — ей нужно пространство, хорошо, что оно есть. Я стала больше следить за собой, стараться не нарушать границы. Мне казалось, все получается.

В третьи два месяца мы оказались заперты в доме. Начался сезон дождей, Мастерица больше не могла убежать в парк, в доме больше не осталось пустых комнат: все были заняты созданиями, им дождь вредил так же, как и существам. У Мастерицы осталась только спальня, но и ее она решила разделить со мной, потому что создания проявляли слишком много интереса, иногда мне бывало сложно с ними справиться. Мастерица ловко скрывала раздражение, недовольство, я старалась все сильнее, верила, что все получается, пока однажды после моего невинного вопроса Мастерица не побледнела, не бросила, что скоро вернется, не выбежала из комнаты. Я пошла за ней. Мастерица ворвалась в гостиную, где шумели, веселились создания. Процедила, что они сводят ее с ума, а значит — не годны, и разорвала их. Потом оказалось, что разорвала осторожно, потому что она устроила из этого тест для меня, посадила собирать своих созданий из ее деталей, чтобы не пропадали кирпичи, ветки, кровеносные системы. Я собирала и боялась, впервые боялась. Должно быть, это сказалось, потому что в следующие несколько дней Мастерица была очень ласкова со мной. Создания вышли несуразными, но функциональными. Мастерица сказала, что оставит их, и я была рада.

В четвертые два месяца она ненавидела меня, и пыталась это скрыть. В пятые — она больше не могла даже пытаться. Поэтому мы стали разговаривать.

***

— Тебе нужно уехать отсюда, — говорила она. — Ты найдешь все, что ищешь, в других местах. Ты такая способная, талантливая, тобой только гордиться. Езжай же, улетай, убегай.

— Нет, — отвечала я, — нет, нет. Я не могу без тебя, я не буду. Я научусь всему, что хочешь, только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня.

Дождь кончился. Это еще было опасно, но Мастерица больше не могла оставаться в доме, и мы отправились гулять. Вода испарялась с поверхности мутными зелеными смерчами, я всегда любила совать в них руки, притворно пугаться, что они оторвутся, что их разъест — я бы делала так сейчас, но не хотела помешать Мастерице.

— Видишь, вот видишь? Ты боишься быть собой, и это плохо, как можно не замечать, что это плохо?

Я сунула руки в ближайший смерч, всхлипнула от иголочек, которые пронзили ладони, или, может, от горя, и ничего не ответила.

— Тебе нужно уйти, — грустно сказала Мастерица и погладила меня по голове, по плечам, по спине несколькими ладонями. — Ты же сама понимаешь, что ничего из этого не выйдет.

— Я хочу остаться, — сказала я столбу воды вслух, и себе, молча: — Я ведь никогда не ухожу, почему этот раз должен быть иным?, и Мастерице: — Даже если меня придется сломать и создать заново, я останусь.

Я осталась.

***

Второй год у Мастерицы был лучше первого, хуже первого, совсем не как первый. Мы разговаривали, когда ей становилось плохо. Она умоляла меня уехать, я твердо стояла на том, что останусь. Она угрожала, она прогоняла, она требовала. Я оставалась. Хорошие моменты помогали забывать плохие. Хорошие моменты были так хороши, что ради них стоило пережить намного больше плохих.

В третий год, когда хороших моментов больше не осталось, когда она только и могла гореть яростью, ненавистью, сожалеть, безуспешно пытаться бороться с собой, Мастерица спросила, в силе ли еще предложение? Я не помнила предложение, но знала, о чем она, и ответила да. Я старалась всегда отвечать да, чтобы ей было легче.

Мы взяли одну из летающих машин. Новую.

— Полетим за пределы парка, — сказала Мастерица. — Если потом ты не захочешь возвращаться, то тебе не нужно будет искать выход.

Я хотела сказать, но она выглядела слишком уставшей, даже более утомленной, чем обычно, и я не стала спорить. Машина была все-таки недостаточно испытанная — первая поломка случилась еще над центральными аллеями. За ней последовала вторая, третья. Я придумывала, как исправить их, чертила схемы, хотела оставить их в машине, но прятала в карманы. Мы работали вместе. Мы идеально подходили друг другу, работали ловко, слаженно, нельзя было не залюбоваться, и я знала, что Мастерица любуется. Почему мне в голову не пришло сломать машину?

— Мы можем вернуться домой, — предложила я, когда мы пытались отдышаться после пятой поломки. Мышцы ныли, их жгло. — Можем вернуться и спокойно разобраться, в чем здесь проблема.

— Проблема здесь в том, что если мы вернемся, у меня никогда не хватит сил сделать это заново. Не уверена, что у меня сейчас их хватает.

После шестой поломки, когда мы были уже почти на границе парка, Мастерица сказала, что все, хватит. Мы пошли. Остановились на границе, и Мастерица попросила меня расстегнуть комбинезон. Я расстегнула, стащила с нужной лопатки. Мастерица щелкнула переключателем, чтобы открылся центральный механизм.

Иногда она вздрагивала в этот момент. Иногда — шумно выдыхала от неожиданности. Чем дальше, чем чаще, тем больше механизм был исцарапан, и она всегда забывала об этом, видела как в первый раз. Мне всегда было страшно. Всегда — одинаково страшно, каждый раз я боялась, что именно в этот Мастерица все-таки разрушит меня, нас, воспоминания, все. Она взяла ключ, погладила меня по шее, сказала, что будет очень аккуратной — мое сердце всегда останавливалось в эти моменты, мне нужна была идеальная тишина, нужно было полностью сосредоточиться.

Мастерица обездвижила меня. Секунду подумала. Снова вздохнула. Принялась за работу и допустила свою обычную ошибку. В плохие моменты я люблю воображать, что она ошибается специально, потому что не хочет меня убивать. В совсем плохие моменты я люблю воображать, что эта ошибка — это неосознанный ужас Мастерицы от мысли, что она останется без меня. Она подтянула механизм, начала протирать шестеренки, выдувать пыль из клапанов. Мы стояли так до рассвета, Мастерица работала, я ждала. Потом она сказала, что вернется домой, нужно же нормально починить машину. Извинилась. Обняла меня всеми руками. Прижалась лбом к щеке. Она дала команду: чтобы я закрыла глаза и не открывала их, пока она не улетит. Я могла не слушать команды, но прикрыла глаза.

Парк шумел вокруг.

Создания занимались своими делами.

Я терпеливо ждала, ждала, ждала, и когда звук окончательно исчез вдалеке…


End file.
